Fe
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Final definitivo! No apto para mentes que no soportan el Takari. He vuelto a ser yo misma! Fict dedicado a LaraLuna
1. Fe

* * *

**Fe**

* * *

Unos suaves pendientes que le hacían juego con el collar... terminaba de alistarse en el tocador de damas del lujoso restautant... hace rato que había salido su cuñada.

Debía apurarse o su hermano la matará.. después de todo era el primer aniversario de la pareja y él estaba tan feliz que decidió invitarla a festejar con ellos.

- Mentira... es más para que deje de sentirme sola...- la chica suspiró profundamente y se tranquilizó, aguantó lo más posible las lágrimas al recordar el rostro de su extrovertido y alegre hermano.

La puerta del tocador se abrió pero ella continuó su labor sin inmutarse, puesto que debía darse prisa, en su inconsciente imaginaba a Sora apurándola porque Taichi ya no podría aguantarse las ganas de comer.

- Te ves hermosa... dama- esa voz ella la reconoció al instante, y más por la forma en que la llamó.

Hikari sintió su corazón latir fuertemente y estuvo por voltear para verlo de frente pero él no se lo permitió.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Dama... Yo soy quien habla... ¿Cómo estás...

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

La abrazó con una ligera fuerza, como si temiese a que ella se fuera a ir en cualquier momento... él apoyó su frente en la cabellera de la chica... por unos instantes aspiró el aroma de su cabello de color avellana... y quedó en silencio por unos segundos... como si recordara viejos tiempos.

- Takeru, yo... - comentó con temblorosa voz.

- No digas nada... por favor- le suplicó suavemente.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Calla... sólo te quiero... tranquilizar

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

- No puedo... tienes que escucharme.. lo nuestro estaba mal, muy mal... pero te pido disculpas por terminar en el peor momento de tu vida- la voz de Hikari comenzaba a quebrarse cada vez más.

- No me ibas a aguantar ni un sólo día más... soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas... no sé que pasó conmigo.

La voz del rubio sonaba pausada, calmada... en nada se comparaba a la de histeria y desesperación cuando lo dejó hace ya casi un año.

- Te encerraste en tus sentimientos... en tus oscuros sentimientos- observó Hikari con un nudo en su pecho.

- Te vi cuando entraste con Sora.. al verla salir no pude resistir acercarme- parecía que él había ignorado su comentario.

- ¿Por qué creaste esa muralla entre los dos?- preguntó la joven directamente.

- Te ves hermosa- Takeru estaba esquivándole cualquier tema de conversación referente al pasado.

- Takeru- intentó ella soltarse pero él no se lo permitía.

- No te vayas... no ahora... - el chico cerró los ojos y continuaba recargado en la cabellera de la chica - No quiero interrogatorios... ni vine a pedirte una segunda oportunidad... solo quería hablar contigo... exactamente no sé por qué... quizá aún influyes en mí.

Hikari sentía una mezcla de sentimientos dentro de ella... por una parte quería abrazarlo fuertemente y pedirle que nunca se aleje... por otro ella ya había trazado su vida sin la compañía de Takaishi.

- Estoy superando mi temor... no estoy aún del todo curado... pero he avanzado bastante...- comenzó Takeru y respiró profundamente - Incluso he aceptado el hecho de que ya no estés conmigo.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Escúchame una vez... lo que te voy a contar...  
Sabes que vuelvo a tener fe... y empiezo a sanar.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

La chica deslizó sus dedos por los brazos que la rodeaban... Takeru soltó un poco la presión que tenía sobre ella.

- Me han contado que nunca antes te habían visto tan hermosa como ahora.. no podía creer que pudieras superar la belleza que siempre te caracterizó...- Takeru sonrió suavemente.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Dama, escúchame una vez... No, no, no  
No voy a pedir amor... te ves feliz, y me gusta que seas feliz

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

- Ellos tienen razón... pero descubrí cuál es el motivo por el cual estás divina... ese brillo en tus ojos... hace tiempo que no lo veía... Lo perdiste conmigo, ¿No?- continuó Takeru.

- No, Takeru, lo perdí por mí misma...- expresó la chica con las lágrimas recorriéndole libremente el rostro cayendo en los brazos de él.

- No llores... nunca me gustó ver lágrimas de tristeza en tu rostro... yo provoqué muchas...

Takeru volvió a respirar profundamente, como tratando de calmarse.

- Al verte recordé muchas cosas.. momentos felices... luego mi estupidez- casi se rió irónicamente pero se detuvo - Aún usas los pendientes y el collar que te obsequié.. de verdad te gustaron.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Sabes?... Con los recuerdos... de nuestro amor  
Hice mi propio sueño... pero no... no, no, no, no, no

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Hikari sintió los labios de Takeru posarse sobre su cabello... a él siempre le gustó besarla en el cabello y siempre decía...

- Suave... muy sedoso...- Takeru sonrió pero la sonrisa se borró ante sus siguientes palabras - Perdóname por el daño que te hice... no lo merecías.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Escúchame una vez... todo tiene final...  
Sabes que vuelvo a tener fe... y empiezo a sanar

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

- Mi dama... mi preciosa dama...- él adquirió esa forma de llamarla en el instante en que pasaron de la niñez a la adolescencia... Takeru entonces dejó de decirle «Mi niña».

- Mi hermano me ha ayudado bastante.. incluso he descubierto mi talento para escribir canciones.. - Takeru volvió a respirar profundamente - Hemos hecho un trato... él canta lo que le componga.

Hikari asintió al momento que secaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Aún así debo ir a terapia dos veces por semana... bueno, es un avance... antes iba 3 veces al día- siguió relatando... y aunque Hikari sabía eso no quiso interrumpirlo... dejaba que él se desahogara.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Dama, escúchame una vez, no, no, no  
Sabes, escúchame esta vez, por favor...

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

- No te culpo- inmediatamente aseguró Takeru - No tienes la culpa... el culpable está pagando sentencia.

Uno de los motivos por el cual Takeru se encerró en su mundo, sin poder expresarse, fue el asesinato de su madre.

Natsuko estaba investigando a estafadores y narcotraficantes, y, por lo que demostraba la trágica consecuencia, ella descubrió mucho. Takeru se enteró por tener que ir al reconocimiento del cadáver, Hikari ni idea de lo que pasaba.

El joven decayó en sus estudios universitarios y tuvo serios problemas con compañeros de clase y profesores... él renunció a su trabajo sin dar explicaciones... incluso la vida con Hikari se estaba volviendo terrible.

Ella, apoyada por su hermano, se fue de viaje al exterior de Japón, dejando a su novio sin palabras, como él había estado actuando.

- Dejé de atormentarme con la idea de que pude salvarla... - él nuevamente respiró profundamente - Ahora puedo decir que está muerta... incluso puedo decir la palabra «muerta» sin martirizarme.

- Si me hubieses explicado lo que te pasaba, todo hubiese tomado un rumbo diferente- insistió Hikari.

- No digas nada... sólo escúchame... - volvió a pedir Takeru.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Seré feliz, y yo sé que me quieres feliz...

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

- Sé que has tomado un nuevo camino en tu vida... sé que tu vida está mejor que nunca... me encanta la sonrisa que tenías marcada en el rostro cuando ingresaste a este restaurant- habló el rubio... su voz seguía pausada pero ahora se notó temblorosa - No debes pensar en lo que fue o pudo ser... lo nuestro fue hermoso... sublime... pero tuvo su final.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Oye, escúchame una vez... _Vuelvo a tener fe...  
_Todo tiene final... _Sabes que vuelvo a tener fe...

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

- Vuelvo a ver esperanza en mi vida... paz y tranquilidad- ahora era su cuerpo el que comenzaba a temblar - Vuelvo a tener fe en el mañana... en que todo estará bien.

Nuevamente el respirar profundo del joven... y en esta ocasión Hikari sintió cálidas lágrimas en su cuello.

- Es una suerte que Kido conociera a un buen psicólogo... de buscar por mi cuenta en primer lugar jamás lo hubiese hecho- su varonil voz sonaba totalmente agitada, ya no era pausada - Pero estoy mejor.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Y empiezo a sanar

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

El sollozo de Hikari se hizo presente... Takeru la volteó suavemente, y le toma el rostro secando sus lágrimas.

- No llores, linda... no fue mi intención- murmuró apenas entendible - ¿Eres feliz ahora?- preguntó más audible.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

¡¡Dama!! ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Por favor!!  
Te ves feliz y me gusta que seas feliz

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Hikari asintió... no podía articular palabra alguna... las lágrimas nuevamente le recorrieron el rostro y él las besó en esta ocasión... el contacto de sus labios contra su piel le trajo gratos y lejanos recuerdos a la joven.

- Entonces yo también estoy feliz- dijo Takeru aún con sus labios posados sobre la mejilla.. apenas aleja su rostro y y le brinda una cálida sonrisa... ella le correspondió.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Escúchame una vez, todo tiene final...  
Sabes que vuelvo a tener fe y empiezo a cantar

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

- Mi dama... - por unos instantes Takeru quiso retroceder el tiempo... - Mi preciosa niña- Hikari se ruborizó ligeramente y le bajó la mirada.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Niña, escúchame una vez... todo tiene final  
Sabes que vuelvo a tener fe y empiezo a cantar

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

El corazón del joven comenzó a agitarse.. como lo había hecho en tiempos anteriores al tenerla cerca... la tomó de la barbilla y lentamente la atraía hacia él.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Oye, escúchame una vez..._  
¡¡Por favor!!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

El contacto con sus labios al principio parecía breve... pero no pudieron alejarse... no quisieron alejarse.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Oye, escúchame una vez..._  
¡¡Por favor!!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Takeru acarició el rostro de Hikari antes de romper el sublime contacto que tenían.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Te ves feliz... y me gusta que seas feliz!!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

* * *

- ¿Y cómo se sintió?- preguntó el hombre que tenía en una mano un lápiz y en la otra su libreta de apuntes

- Pues... mucho mejor... ella aún me ama... y yo también- respondió calmadamente Takeru y cerró los ojos recordando nuevamente el mágico momento luego respiró profundamente - Pero todo tiene final.

_¿Fin?_

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a:

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, triste, muy triste, no? en sí, no sólo romance feliz me inspira esta pareja ;;

La canción Fe es de Jorge González, el cantante de Los Prisioneros , una amiga, conversando con otra amiga (ya, fueron black y zelshi) descubrieron que tienen más cosas en común que Dai

Bueno, en la canción no recuerdo si él todo se lo dice por teléfono... me maté recordando pero no pude Y bueno, me inspiró más un reencuentro después de varios meses

Dedicado a... TT No, a nadie!! Esto está muy triste, pero la canción es así TT


	2. La paz de tus ojos

* * *

**La paz de tus ojos**

* * *

La habitación es cerrada y la temperatura es fresca. La pared cerca a la puerta está llena de diplomas y reconocimientos, también de placas de agradecimiento. Pero aún así, el dueño de este salón nunca está satisfecho con su trabajo hasta que ha ayudado a una nueva persona a encontrar su rumbo.

_-... pero todo tiene final -_

Estas cuatro palabras fueron las últimas que el rubio pronunció sin siquiera moverse o hacer algún gesto especial mientras seguía recostado en el sillón de cuero negro. Aún así no era necesario que el _«paciente» _hiciera algún movimiento en especial para demostrar que estaba perturbado, sólo que el propio rubio no se había dado cuenta de ello.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza sintiendo que su misión ha terminado.

- Bien... - comenzó a decir mientras guardaba la pequeña libreta - ... creo que ya no me necesita -

El rubio frunció el entrecejo pero este gesto fue breve y ligero. De inmediato sus facciones se suavizaron. Sus ojos azules se clavaron momentáneamente en la pared llena de diplomas y luego volvió su mirada hacia el hombre que lo había estado atendiendo desde hace casi doce meses atrás.

- ¿Es todo? - indagó calmadamente.

- Así es, joven Takaishi - afirmó el psicólogo - No creo que pueda hacer más por usted. Sin embargo, si lo cree necesario puede venir a visitarme -

Takeru asintió un par de veces. Luego emitió un profundo suspiro y se levantó del diván. Ni siquiera dio las gracias antes de salir del salón, sólo se despidió con un gesto.

De inmediato el hombre tomó el auricular y marcó el número 4. La memoria del teléfono se activó y transfirió los datos al celular del hermano mayor de su paciente.

* * *

- ... y se marchó calmadamente - siguió relatando el joven con un notable semblante de preocupación. Inconscientemente volvió a mirar por enésima vez el reloj que portaba en su muñeca derecha. Ya han transcurrido cerca de dos horas de cierta llamada.

La fémina presente se pasó la mano por el rostro en un gesto que demostraba nerviosismo y confusión.

- ¿Y no has hablado con Taichi? -

- No - admitió el rubio - A decir verdad no tengo idea de cuán enterado está él de la situación: si Hikari le habló de Takeru, o si Taichi lo vio ayer en el restaurante... - Yamato suspiró pesadamente - ... Tengo miedo de lo que pase por su mente. ¡¡Es tan indescifrable!! - obviamente el mayor Ishida se refería a su hermano.

- Yo creo que deberías... - justo en aquel instante la puerta del departamento se abre e ingresa por la misma el hermano menor de Yamato - ... aprovechar que pasas por Nerima y tomarte unos días de descanso -

Yamato sintió claramente cómo el alma le volvía al cuerpo, literalmente hablando.

- Pero estamos a poco de terminar el cd - parecía que el de cabellos dorados objetaba.

- Y luego vendrán tus fanáticas a aprisionarte - el tono que la joven utilizó en esta ocasión no pareció muy complacido - Insisto en que tomes unos cinco días. Y **de incógnito** -

Takeru sonrió levemente y apenas alzó la mano en señal de saludo. Sin otro gesto en especial se dirigió a su habitación para recostarse por algunas horas.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue la señal precisa para que Yamato recostara su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón. El mayor Ishida respiró más calmado porque vio a su hermano _en una sola pieza,_ sin embargo no podía quitarse la angustia de querer saber lo que hará Takeru de ahora en adelante.

Hasta una persona ajena a la psicología, y con los ojos vendados, se daría cuenta el cambio que tuvo el menor de un día para otro. Solamente hace dos días atrás Takeru seguía con ese irritante (y a veces hiriente) tono sarcástico al hablar sobre cualquier asunto. Por lo que no sólo el menor iba a las _«amigables charlas»_ con el amigo de Jyou Kido, un psicólogo que aceptó verlo hasta que el joven Takaishi pasara por esa _dura etapa_.

_«Alégrese»_ en una ocasión Takeru le había dicho al psicólogo en presencia de Yamato _«Con la terapia que le da a mi hermano tendrá largo tiempo para lavarnos el cerebro. Creo que pediré descuento por familia» _(Yamato tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acabar de cerrarle la boca de un sólo golpe. Mientras que el experto en los casos insistía que todo era un proceso y tarde o temprano Takeru pasará por otra fase.)

Yamato inhaló aire deseando con ello que en su cuerpo se introdujera paciencia y comprensión , y al exhalar sólo deseaba que la siguiente etapa de su hermano sea más llevadera que las otras veces. Takeru había pasado desde la ira incontenible y aparentemente indescifrable (la cual terminó cuando Hikari lo había dejado), pasando por el quemeimportismo (a Takeru le daba lo mismo si respiraba o no, nada de lo que le decían o hacían le afectaba) lo que afortunadamente duró un agonizante y eterno mes. Aunque luego dio paso a la depresión y nerviosismo (echándose absolutamente toda la culpa de todo lo ocurrido con su madre) y en esta etapa se tuvo que recurrir a los medicamentos.

Y hasta hace dos meses atrás Takeru había adoptado una actitud irónica e hiriente, provocando con ello que los pocos amigos que le quedaban se mantuvieran al margen para no terminar odiándolo.

* * *

La soledad era la mejor aliada que Takeru Takaishi había encontrado. Mientras más alejado estuviese del mundo menos haría daño a los demás y menos le afectaría lo que les pasara.

O al menos es lo que comenzó a creer.

Takeru seguía con la mirada clavada en el techo de su habitación, sin embargo sus pensamientos seguían afuera del edificio. Se habían quedado ante el encantador espectáculo del atardecer en el lago.

Sus labios se movieron con lentitud conforme la idea aparecía en su mente y se coordinaban para salir en forma de palabras.

_- El sol es una estrella inmensa y deslumbrante, sin embargo tuvo que retirarse cuando apareciste. _

Sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo ante lo que finalmente había logrado formar.

Y sin embargo... ¿Por qué no se acercó a ella? Quizá mientras tomaban un café hubiese podido decírselo.

Simple (Al menos en lo que su mente deducía) Porque ahora ella es feliz sin él, porque ella no lo necesita.

Y sería egoísta de parte de él el obligarla a que volvieran sólo porque él descubrió ese vacío que tenía en el alma debido a su ausencia.

Takeru se sentó en el borde de la cama y de inmediato alargó sus brazos para alcanzar el objeto musical que se encontraba en la mesa cercana.

El joven deslizó sus dedos por las teclas blancas y negras obteniendo un sonido suave y nostálgico.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_No he podido esta vez,  
vuelvo a no ser, vuelvo a caer._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su pálido rostro y sus dientes se apretaron de forma involuntaria. Su mente estaba totalmente revuelta en pensamientos y su alma era un nudo de sensaciones.

El joven dejó a un lado el órgano y se miró con detenimiento en el espejo más cercano.

- ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerle? - se preguntó en voz alta y al instante respondió con asco de sí mismo - ¡Nada! Simplemente **na-da** -

De forma instantánea cerró los ojos, y no fue debido a que no quería admirar la imagen que él consideraba un _desastre humano_, sino que así se concentraba mejor en volver a recordar la suavidad de una piel canela, la calidez de un pequeño y delgado cuerpo, un aroma que lo embriagaba y le hacía perder la noción de sus acciones, lo cual lo había llevado a volver a probar la dulzura de unos labios tan sólo el día anterior.

Takeru había vuelto a revivir las emociones que creía perdidas para siempre, y sin embargo él se consideraba sin derecho a sentir.

Dejando a un lado el espejo, el rubio volvió a concentrar su atención en las notas musicales que inundaban su mente y que las transmitía por medio de las teclas del órgano. Su mente irremediablemente volviendo hacia ella, cuando la vida era _estar con ella_.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Que importa nada si yo  
no sé reír, no sé sentir._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_- ... Y desde aquella vez todas las noches se reúnen las estrellas a comprobar por sí mismas que la princesa es la más hermosa del mundo, entonces ellas se van lentamente, una a una... hasta que finalmente llega el día - _

_Hikari no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante el relato que acababa de escuchar._

_- ¿Y al día siguiente por qué aparecen las estrellas? - preguntó Hikari con toda la intención de encontrarle una «falla» a la improvisada historia que Takeru había inventado para ella._

_- Porque las muy envidiosas quieren comprobar si la princesa sigue tan hermosa como siempre. Hay veces en que no aparecen por varias noches, deseando que la siguiente vez que vuelvan la princesa haya perdido aunque sea una pizca de su belleza, pero ella sigue cada vez más preciosa -_

_Esto último Takeru lo dijo acariciándole el rostro, y Hikari claramente sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas._

_- ¿Y por qué ella aumenta su belleza? - En esta ocasión el tono de ella era anhelante, suave y casi susurrante._

_Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en el varonil rostro. Hikari había hecho la pregunta clave._

_- Mi dama, porque cada día ella es amada con más intensidad._

- Y sigue más hermosa que antes porque es amada más que ayer pero menos que mañana - Takeru deslizaba sus dedos por medio de las teclas aunque en esta ocasión el tiempo entre cada tonalidad era más corto.

- Eso es lo que ella merece. Ser amada sin límites y sin sufrimiento alguno. Ella no tiene que cargar con _'__mis traumas' _- Takeru seguía hablando consigo mismo a pesar de que sus manos se deslizaban sin inconveniente alguno obteniendo un agradable ritmo. Sin saberlo Takeru frunció el entrecejo ante la sensación que lo invadía, como contradiciendo su propia teoría. Un latir intenso en su pecho parecía contradecirle, pero él estaba decidido a ignorar ese sentimiento.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_- ¿Eres feliz ahora? -_

_Hikari asintió ante su pregunta pues no podía articular palabra alguna... las lágrimas nuevamente le recorrieron el rostro y él las besó en esta ocasión._

_- Entonces yo también estoy feliz- dijo Takeru aún con sus labios posados sobre la mejilla.. apenas aleja su rostro y y le brinda una cálida sonrisa... ella le correspondió __- Mi dama... - por unos instantes Takeru quiso retroceder el tiempo - Mi preciosa niña -_

_ Hikari se ruborizó ligeramente y le bajó la mirada._

_El corazón del joven comenzó a agitarse, como lo había hecho en tiempos anteriores al tenerla cerca, así que la tomó de la barbilla y lentamente la atraía hacia él._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Quiero darte un beso sin pensar_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_El contacto con sus labios al principio parecía breve, pero no pudieron alejarse, no quisieron alejarse._

_Y conforme pasaban los segundos más duraba el reencuentro de sus almas por medio de aquel beso y por ende más intensa se volvía la unión física que tenían. _

Y ella no lo había rechazado.

Y es que el rencor no cabía entre los dos. (De hecho ni el aire se interponía entre ellos aunque les fuera vital que el oxígeno les llegara a los pulmones nn) Era como si Hikari hubiese regresado de unas largas vacaciones y ese encuentro nocturno era el merecido recibimiento que ella obtenía y que él no merecía.

Quizá esa sensación de nostalgia se deba a que nunca existió una despedida para los dos. Hikari se había marchado sin dejarle siquiera una carta.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Y a pesar de que parecía que el encuentro en el restaurante era la despedida que la relación de ellos exigía, las emociones que brincaban de su alma querían justamente lo contrario.

El rubio miró el reloj que posaba en la pared de enfrente. Apenas tenía una hora desde que había vuelto de una larga caminata y de pronto tuvo la sensación de querer dar otra.

Las manos de Takeru dejaron las finas teclas del aparato musical y apenas tomó las llaves del departamento que estaban junto a un celular tan azul como apagado. Yamato siempre le insistía en que se lleve el teléfono móvil pero el menor ignoraba totalmente la petición.

* * *

- _... no fue mi intención- murmuró apenas entendible - ¿Eres feliz ahora?- preguntó más audible. _

_Hikari asintió sin poder articular palabra alguna._

Una lágrima recorrió la piel canela mientras las imágenes y palabras se perdían en su memoria.

En la noche anterior ella había estado en un restaurante, con su hermano y con su cuñada para una cena de celebración. Y Hikari había ido al tocador de damas para recuperar su calma y no mostrarse mal ante su hermano. Justo el día en que Taichi celebraba su primer año de matrimonio, Hikari por su lado cumplía un año desde que había tomado la dolorosa decisión de alejarse del hombre que más amaba debido a la muralla psicológica que él puso a su alrededor.

Ella y Takeru apenas tenían poco tiempo de vivir juntos y entre los planes de pareja estaban el trabajo del rubio como periodista, la castaña como fotógrafa, una boda... Sin embargo Takeru cambió de un día para otro. Ni siquiera pudo confiar en ella para confesar lo que le pasaba. Y las suposiciones de Hikari nunca fueron buenas aunque tampoco acertaron al verdadero motivo del proceder del joven Takaishi.

- No soy feliz - reflexionó Hikari. Había aprendido a vivir sin él, pero jamás imaginó que un acercamiento de menos de cinco minutos la harían considerar seriamente su decisión de no volver al pasado. Ella no se sentía capaz de soportar otra etapa de rabia irracional.

- Aunque el odio no era contra mí - Hikari también sentía que su vida carecía de sentido al aparentar que todo estaba bien.

La castaña suspiró pesadamente recostándose al mismo tiempo en el borde de la ventana sin dejar de contemplar el cielo lleno de luminosos astros. Se mordió el labio inferior con cierta brusquedad debido a que recordó lo que ella considera que estuvo mal: El haber dicho sentir algo cuando no estaba ciento por ciento segura de que lo sentía.

- Sin embargo... él no quiere volver... porque yo le dije que era feliz -

* * *

Y ahí se encontraba frente al edificio.

Takeru deslizó lentamente la mirada desde el primer piso hasta el quinto, y sus ojos azules se detuvieron justo en aquel departamento esquinero, en donde las macetas del balcón contenían flores marchitas y en donde claramente se notaba que las cortinas no se habían abierto en mucho tiempo.

En otros tiempos aquellas flores eran resplandecientes, con todos los pétalos abiertos debido a la excelente alimentación líquida que ambos jóvenes le daban a las plantas. Aunque más era un ritual entre ambos: Hikari estaría regando las plantas por aproximadamente 20 minutos, luego vendría él y regaría a su flor más preciada. Y Hikari, empapada hasta la médula, le devolvía el _cariño_ húmedo.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_¡Yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar!_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Y ahora se sentía desolación en ese balcón. Y parecía que aquel departamento que, _gracias a ella,_ se había convertido en el nido de su amor, le observaba triste, desesperante y suplicante.

El sitio en donde _se suponía_ que no entraría jamás la desconfianza, el odio o la amargura era ahora un inmueble común y corriente. Y es que ninguno de los dos habitantes había contado que la ira se camuflaría en la sensación de soledad e impotencia que invadió al rubio.

- Así tan simple se desmoronó nuestro refugio - Los gestos faciales de Takeru se tensaron - ¡¡Más bien así destrocé todo!! -

Más irritado que en otros días el rubio dio media vuelta para retirarse de ahí, cometiendo para ello el error de tomar la ruta del parque que estaba a poca distancia de ahí.

Claramente podía verse a sí mismo sentado en aquella banca, tan palpable como un holograma, y junto a él estaba su _ dama_ de amor. Ambos admirando el cielo nocturno lleno de puntos blancos y distantes. Él dándole relatos espontáneos, jurándole con ellos su amor eterno.

¡Cuánto cambió en tan sólo un día!

Rabia, impotencia, incredulidad y desolación destruyeron al hombre enamorado. No fue lo suficientemente capaz de afrontar su realidad y se enmascaró, como un cobarde, en sentimientos vacíos.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pasé_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Y bastó una temporada lejos de ella con un posterior encuentro casual para que reaccionara como no lo habían conseguido horas de terapias, medicamentos anti-depresivos, días de auto-encierro.

Tan sólo la cercanía de su cuerpo... tan sólo la suavidad de su voz le devolvió la esperanza y tranquilidad de que todo va a estar bien. Sólo que le faltó el detalle de que todo estaría bien con ella a su lado. Un simple detalle que claramente sintió cuando su comunicación de almas había finalizado.

_No sólo había besado sus labios, también besó un suspiro de ella antes de recostar su frente en la de Hikari para luego alejar su rostro del de la castaña._

_Hikari ahogó un sollozo, abrió los labios para decir algo pero no logró articular palabra alguna. Takeru posó el índice en sus labios sellándolos._

_Todo era demasiado perfecto para él. La había besado y ella no le reclamó ni lo abofeteó, más bien parecía que quería disculparse. Pero la señora silencio se apoderó de aquel tocador de damas._

_Takeru miró brevemente su entorno, como recordando el sitio en el cual se encontraba, y luego le dedicó una última mirada. Tranquila y pasiva! En nada parecida a la de odio e indiferencia de hace tiempo atrás._

_Y lentamente caminó hacia atrás, sin dejar de verla ni un sólo instante y sin decir nada._

Takeru cerró los ojos más irritado y fastidiado de sí mismo.

- Quiero volver con ella - murmuró sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro ganándole a su fuerza de voluntad de querer mantenerlas - Pero no puedo... ¡¡No debo!! -

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Más perturbado y más confundido optó por regresar al encierro de su habitación, aunque su mente ya estaba prisionera desde hace tiempo atrás.

Cuando el menor rubio abrió la puerta del departamento se percató de que su hermano y su novia seguían platicando como si nada. Demasiado obvio era para Takeru que ellos querían aparentar que no estaban preocupados por él.

Y no es que Takeru quiera mantener alerta a su hermano con sus inesperadas salidas, simplemente su mente le daba la orden de escapar y no veía más allá de sus propios enredos emocionales.

Una pequeña parte de su alma le decía que debía lamentar el preocupar a su hermano, pero esa sensación aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para que saliera a flote. En aquellos instantes Takeru simplemente no lamentaba nada.

- Ha sido un largo día - se dijo al instante en que se tumbó contra el colchón de su cama, allí alargó los brazos buscando que con ello sus músculos estuviesen menos tensos y luego murmuró suavemente - Buenas noches, Hikari -

Pero el sueño no invadía la mente del rubio. Sus recuerdos, su vida actual y lo que podría acontecer le golpeaban y carcomía los sesos: pasado, presente y futuro estaban tan ligados en su vida como nunca antes.

Al cerrar los ojos claramente pudo observarla, detrás de su cámara fotográfica, buscando el _perfecto ángulo_ para obtener la belleza de aquel atardecer plasmado en un papel brillante. Para Takeru, el que ella estuviese allí era suficiente para que aquel ocaso fuese perfecto.

_El sol desapareciendo en el horizonte le daba al lago unas tonalidades naranjas las cuales también pintaban al semi oscuro cielo. El viento recorría suavemente cada rincón del sitio moviendo con delicadeza el pasto, las hojas de los árboles, el agua del lago... unos cabellos castaños, otros dorados._

_A Takeru la muerte le hubiese podido envolver en aquellos instantes y él no sentiría que tuviese algo pendiente con la vida. Todo parecía tan perfecto, tan ideal._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Hikari sonrió satisfecha de sí misma y dedicó unos instantes más en admirar lo que había logrado capturar con su cámara. Se la notaba tan calmada, tan llena de paz. Y obviamente no se había percatado que era sigilosamente observada._

_Unos mechones castaños se posaron en su rostro canela y ella los retiro lentamente. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su mejilla y luego por sus labios, apenas quedaron posados ahí unos segundos y finalmente su mano se deslizó hasta llegar a la la cámara fotográfica para apretarla como si aquel instrumento se escaparía de sus manos._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Ven, cuéntame aquella historia de princesas de amores  
que un día te conté yo_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

- Eres más brillante que todos los astros, mi dama - musitó suavemente - Y por ello ni las estrellas se atrevieron a aparecer.

Takeru se abrazó a la almohada sintiendo que, con aquel último recuerdo de ese día y con sus últimas palabras, su mente estaba más tranquila. Casi al instante el cansancio le obligó a transportarse a otro mundo, en donde todo lo que ocurre es irreal.

* * *

- Buenos días - anunció Yamato, aparentemente de una distraída y monótona forma. Takeru hizo un gesto leve, como respondiendo a una pregunta que el mayor le hubiese formulado.

El rubio Ishida comenzó a darse cuenta del cambio actual del menor: No estaba agresivo, tampoco salía con sus comentarios hirientes tipo _'Aún vivo, así que no puedes cobrar mi seguro de vida.'_.

O quizá Yamato estaba obteniendo conclusiones precipitadas, apenas han pasado dos días y la nueva actitud de Takeru hacia la vida aún no termina de desarrollarse (por decirlo de alguna forma)

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Hoy he dejado de hablar...  
quiero callar, disimular_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Yamato brincó levemente debido a que por estar metido en sus pensamientos estuvo a punto de derramar el jugo que ya bordeaba el vaso. El mayor suspiró internamente y se volteó a servirle la bebida a su hermano.

Y Takeru ya no estaba en la habitación.

* * *

Si aquellas paredes tuviesen vida de seguro que brincaban de felicidad al ver que alguien ingresaba al departamento luego de tanto tiempo. Los ojos azules se posaron en la habitación llena de polvo, incluyendo en el desaseo a los muebles, la pequeña mesa del centro y los floreros, los cuales portaban flores secas.

El estar _allí_, luego de tantos meses, sin _su_ Hikari, teniendo plena conciencia de lo que alguna vez fue _su_ vida y lo que _es_ ahora provocó que el estómago se revolviera.

- Esto no puede seguir así - se dijo casi en un susurro y caminó aspirando el olor penetrante del sitio. El joven vio en el piso unos sobres y los tomó - En especial cuando me siguen cobrando los servicios básicos -

Takeru comenzó a analizar su entorno, como un arquitecto mentalizando el bosquejo de algún edificio. Y estaba reconsiderando seriamente el salir del departamento de su hermano. Desde hace dos días sólo iba a dormir.

- Nada que una buena limpieza no logre - de inmediato se remangó la camisa y se dispuso a trabajar en el arreglo del departamento.

Al instante en que Takeru pasó un paño por la mesa de la sala pudo desempolvar no sólo aquel objeto de madera sino que también lo hizo con ciertas imágenes que desfilaron por su mente sin esfuerzo alguno.

Podía verse a sí mismo con claridad, nada era borroso como cuando había forzado su mente a revivir los episodios. Estaba sentado en el mueble cercano a aquella mesa, con la nuca apoyada en el respaldar del sofá sosteniéndose la nariz. Sentía la cara hinchada y la ira recorriéndole las venas. En aquellos instantes maldecía al mundo, aborrecía su vida e incluso le fastidiaba el hecho de que se había ido de puñetes contra un hombre de la facultad con el cual no recuerda haber cruzado palabra alguna en una anterior ocasión.

_Estaba sentado ahí, aparentemente esperando a alguien. Ya podía imaginar en su mente las palabras que le gritaría cuando ella apareciera por la puerta. Últimamente le había estado gritando y era sordo ante la petición de ella de que no hiciera eso porque la lastimaba. Y eso no le importaba, mucho menos le interesaban sus lágrimas. Ignoraba también sus interrogatorios. Simplemente actuaba y no pensaba._

_Pero Takeru nunca la vio llegar._

_Al día siguiente de aquella pelea contra _quien sabe quien_, Takeru sintió que le dolía el cuello. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Cuando se levantó imaginó encontrar a Hikari en el dormitorio. Y al no hallarla se decía a sí mismo que ella pronto aparecería._

_Pasado del medio día Takeru abrió el armario en donde ella guardaba su ropa y no podía asimilar la idea de que el armario estaba completamente vacío. En su interior seguía diciéndose que ella aparecería en cualquier instante. Pero de su mente había desaparecido cualquier palabra de maldición contra el mundo._

_Casi dos horas después apareció Yamato, a 'hacerle saber' de una fatal noticia acerca de la madre de ambos. Un acontecimiento que Takeru conocía perfectamente desde hace semanas atrás y que no había logrado desfogar de la manera apropiada._

_En ese instante Yamato pareció darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal en él. Yamato le insistía que si quería hablar debía hacerlo. Pero Takeru no decía nada. Daba la apariencia de estar escuchando una conferencia sobre la forma correcta de llenar formularios. _

_Ese sólo era el inicio de una de sus etapas._

Entre recuerdos Takeru había logrado mejorar el aspecto de la sala. Aún le restaba la cocina, la ducha, el dormitorio, el cuarto de estudio. Y el departamento volvería a estar presentable y habitable.

Quizá una vez que terminara de arreglarlo, lo vendería y con ese dinero, más el de su profesión, se iría de Japón por una temporada (eso si no se iba definitivamente)

- A Hikari le hizo bien el alejarse - razonó consigo mismo mientras se acercaba al balcón. Estuvo a punto de correr las cortinas para que ingresara un poco de luz natural cuando se percató que, al frente del departamento, estaba pasando _otra luz _que brillaba por sí misma más que todos los astros del firmamento.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Sólo me queda esperar...  
verte pasar, reinventar_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

El caminar de Hikari era tranquilo y nada apresurado, como si modelara cada uno de sus pasos. La forma en que el cabello caía sobre su espalda al caminar hacía ver a la suavidad como algo tosco.

¿Se habrá sentido ella tentada, como a él le pasó la noche anterior, de ver con sus propios ojos el departamento y tomarlo como un termómetro de su vida? Y si fue así ¿Cuál fue la conclusión que ella obtuvo?

Takeru aprisionó la tela de la cortina pero se sintió incapaz de correrla para abrir la puerta del balcón y así llamar la atención de Hikari. Sólo observaba, y memorizaba, cómo sus brazos se movían perfectamente sincronizados con sus piernas. Y el viento movía su cabello y jugueteaba con él al mismo tiempo que parecía envolverla en un abrazo apasionado.

Y entonces volvió a pasarle. Aquella aceleración en su pecho, como si el corazón quisiera salir de su cuerpo para quedarse junto a ella. Takeru sintió como si alguien le aprisionara el cuello, pero la sensación, a pesar de ser desesperante, no era tan dolorosa como hubiese imaginado.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Quiero sentir algo y no sé por dónde empezar,  
yo quiero que mi mundo deje de girar_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

La siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista y luego giró para volver a encontrarse con el departamento. Le tomó unos segundos el recordar lo que estaba haciendo.

- Es el turno de la sala de estudio -

Y ya imaginaba que vendría a su mente los recuerdos de ambos jóvenes con sus respectivos libros de sus respectivas facultades, aunque la carrera de _periodismo_ y _fotografía_ tenían mucho en común, como solía decir el rubio. (_'Yo haré las reseñas de las noticias y tú tomarás las fotos. ¡¡Seremos el equipo ideal!!')_

Casi podía percibir el aroma a café y galletas que siempre solía existir en esa parte del departamento cuando ambos tenían que trasnochar estudiando, investigando y leyendo. O simplemente haciéndose mutua compañía cuando uno de los dos tenía algún proyecto pendiente.

Uno de los lugares más placenteros que el rubio había encontrado para descansar eran las piernas de la chica mientras ella archivaba sus fotografías antes de pasarlas a la computadora. Y por cada página que Hikari llenaba de su álbum le acariciaba el cabello a Takeru, o le llenaba el rostro de besos.

Hikari siempre le insistía en que se fuera a la recámara a dormir y él se negaba a entrar a esa habitación _sin_ ella. Y que además, era lo justo porque ella _también_ solía quedarse apoyada en su hombro mientras él leía algún libro haciendo alguna investigación o resumen. Y el _gesto_ de Takeru, en aquellas oportunidades, era de acariciarle el cabello murmurando entre lo que leía, cuán suave y sedoso era. Luego su mano se deslizaban por el hombro de ella hasta encontrar la mano de ella y entrelazarla.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Takeru pronto llegó a otro de los lugares más importantes del departamento: la habitación en donde había desfogado su amor y pasión por ella, el sitio en el cual _haraganeaban _los domingos cuando se quedaban más allá de las diez de la mañana entre abrazos, mimos, _exploraciones mutuas,_ o simplemente permanecer juntos sintiendo la respiración del otro.

El rubio sacó de una gaveta unas sábanas que tenían estampados los dibujos de pequeñas rosas rojas. Eran las sábanas favoritas de Hikari porque aquel manto daba la apariencia de que la cama estaba llena de flores para ella.

- El ver una cama llena de flores es romántico, pero quizá sea incómodo para _otras_ cosas, por eso prefiero estas sábanas - Takeru repitió las palabras que Hikari le había dicho algunas veces cuando veía las sábanas puestas. El joven sonrió levemente, para sí mismo.

- Me iré de aquí - musitó levemente alzando los hombros en una señal de que aparentemente ni le importaba mucho menos le dolía - Este sitio está tan impregnado de ti y no podría volver a estar en este departamento -

Al voltear para salir del cuarto se encontró con el armario cuyas puertas se conservaban cerradas, tal como las había dejado él luego de haber visto que la ropa de Hikari ya no estaba, y entonces, en un arranque de pánico de aquel momento, las juntó abruptamente mientras seguía esperando el regreso de ella.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Yo quiero asustarme si no estás_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Takeru miró el armario y no tenía ahora esa sensación de duda porque ahora la duda no existía. Hikari no estaba ahí con él, así que de nada le servía el abrir ese armario y enfrentarse otra vez con ese pánico de verse y sentirse totalmente solo.

Takeru salió de la recámara y se dirigió a la cocina en la cual muchas veces le había ayudado a Hikari a preparar café y galletas para sus desveladas y no decaer en medio de los libros. Generalmente aquellas rutinas de cocina acaban con el rostro de ambos bien blancos y él probaba los _pasteles de besos,_ como solía decirle a los labios de ella cuando estaban cubiertos de harina.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pasé_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Eran más de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Takeru vio claramente, sin que fuera causa de su imaginación, la cocina que él conocía.

- Bueno, casi, casi - se dijo al instante en que abrió las gavetas - Sólo que hay demasiados enlatados. Y aunque tres no es demasiado, sí lo es comparado con cero -

El joven se sentó en el mesón de loza cercano a la gaveta y volvió a admirar su obra. Estaba pensando en llenar las gavetas de ingredientes básicos, pero recordó que su objetivo era vender el departamento, no de volver a habitar en el mismo. Y a su mente llegó otro recordatorio acerca de los alimentos. Cuando Hikari iba al supermercado y él no podía acompañarla, ella siempre dejaba las compras en el compartimiento de abajo del mesón en el cual él estaba sentado en esos instantes.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Y no sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Takeru se bajó del mesón y se puso en cuclillas para abrir la pequeña puerta de madera pero una sensación aguda que le atravesó la boca del estómago lo detuvo. Era como abrir el armario, era como descubrir nuevamente que ella ya no estaba allí. Y él sabía que Hikari no está más junto a él, sólo que no quería volver a repetírselo.

El rubio respiró hondamente y aprisionó entre sus manos la perilla dorada y ahora brillante. Luego reflexionó que su actitud era estúpida e incoherente. Al instante apartó sus manos de la puerta.

- Ella ya no está, ¡Acéptalo! -

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón,_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Y se reincorporó dirigiéndose a la sala del departamento.

Su caminar era acelerado, como si el departamento lo hubiese insultado y él, ofendido, se retiraba. Takeru tomó las llaves que estaban encima de la mesa y se dirigió más decidido hacia la puerta de salida. Mandó al demonio a esa sensación aguda aunque en esta ocasión la opresión se incrementó más.

Estando a tan sólo tres pasos de la puerta alargó el brazo, su mano apenas tocó la manija y la puerta, como si fuese sensible al calor humano, se abrió al instante.

Hikari estaba al otro lado, ella había abierto la puerta antes que él.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Ven, cuéntame aquella historia de princesas de amores  
que un día te conté yo_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

- Takeru - le llamó en un susurro y en señal de saludo. Una leve sonrisa se podía vislumbrar en su castaño rostro.

Si embargo, para él este presente no se desfilaba en su mente. Sino al de hace más de un año atrás, cuando estaba esperando por ella, cuando ella nunca apareció, cuando sintió que estaba solo y no pudo describirlo ni ante su familia, ni ante sus amigos peor ante un extraño aunque fuese experto en la materia.

Takeru dio los pasos suficientes para aprisionarla entre sus brazos, no pensó en esos instantes, sólo quería sentir la calidez que ella irradiaba. Aunque también se sintió indigno de tocarla.

- Hikari - le murmuró al oído, su voz temblorosa e irreconocible. - Hikari, mi madre ha muerto -

Hikari lo sabía, conocía lo suficiente como para haberse pasado varias noches en vela pensando si fue lo correcto en haberlo dejado y en cómo seguir sin él. Pero dejó a un lado sus propias confusiones y dejó que él siguiera hablando, sólo deslizó sus finos brazos alrededor de la espalda masculina. Ella no podía ver que Takeru cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

- Golpeé a ese estúpido porque se parecía a ese maldito - Hikari comprendía quien era el _estúpido _y quien el _maldito_ y por qué motivos - Y lamento haber destrozado nuestra vida. Teníamos tanto por delante -

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_¡¡Sé que me he vuelto a perder, que he vuelto a desenterrar!!_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Takeru quiso alejarse de ella porque tantas palabras se acumularon en su mente, todas esas ideas estaban desesperadas por salir y lo estaban confundiendo. Hikari, sin embargo, hizo más firme el abrazo alrededor de él e incluso deslizaba suavemente una de sus manos alrededor del torso masculino.

- Tuve miedo de que alguna vez tú estuvieses en mi situación - la respiración de Takeru se relajó y él descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Hikari - Que fueses algún día a reconocer mi cadáver por andarme metiendo en asuntos que no me incumbieran -

La joven Yagami sintió una calidez que humedecía su hombro. Un hecho que, más las últimas palabras del rubio, provocaron que por sus mejillas, de color canela, recorrieran gruesas lágrimas.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Y no sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Takaishi sintió que una pesadez se quitaba de su alma, y la sensación era reconfortante aunque ello no cambiase su pasado. Y es que ahora él estaba plenamente conciente de que nada podrá cambiar lo que ocurrió.

- Takeru - le llamó la femenina posando sus labios en el cuello del rubio - Más daño me hiciste cuando creaste esa muralla a tu alrededor. Me sentí tan incapaz de ayudarte. Sabía que algo te pasaba pero no fui capaz de descifrarlo -

- Pero no tienes la culpa de nada, no debes cargar con mis prob... -

- ¡Lo que te pasa también me afecta! - le interrumpió Hikari y dejó de abrazarlo para encararlo directamente. Takeru desvió la mirada, sintiéndose indigno de contemplar tanta feminidad en aquellos ojos castaños.

El tenerla frente a él revolvió más sus sentimientos, las ansias de tenerla se incrementaron con ferocidad al mismo tiempo que esa sensación de que él no la merecía.

Las imágenes se mezclaron en su mente: las largas noches de desvelos, el cómo jugaban en el balcón, los desayunos, las salidas al parque, las promesas de amor eterno que él hizo y no cumplió.

Se sentía culpable y miserable.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Takeru intentó apartarse de ella pero Hikari no lo permitió. Por el contrario, se arrimó a él y lo obligó suavemente a bajar un poco la cabeza para sentir con sus labios los de él.

Y todas sus confusiones quedaron calmadas, Hikari se apoyó más en él provocando que Takeru usara sus piernas para sostenerse. Él no pudo negarse a sus labios, ella no lo había hecho la última vez, y además no quería dejar de sentir.

Hikari recorrió con sus labios la barbilla y el rostro de Takeru, como cuando llenaba una página de su álbum de fotos, sólo que ella no estaba dispuesta a volver a abrir esta página de su vida. Simplemente debía dar la vuelta y recomenzar...

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Ven, cuéntame aquella historia de princesas de amores  
que un día te conté yo... _que un día te conté yo  
_que un día te conté yo... _que un día te conté yo

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

... con él.

- Takeru... Sabes por qué la princesa es hermosa? - le susurró al oído - Porque es amada y correspondida, y porque a pesar de los problemas ella y su amor seguirán juntos por siempre -

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_que un día te conté yo!!_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**Fin (ahora sí... creo)**

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: o a

**Notas de la autora:** Veamos... ¿Qué me dio ahora? No sé!! Quizá sea que no me gustan los finales totalmente tristes y quise darle un cambio a este fict al dejarle este sabor a _esperanza._

La canción _La paz de tus ojos_ es de _La Oreja de Van Gogh_, y es de mis predilectas!! (Creo que ahora ocupará el puesto número 1 de este cd aunque también me encantan las otras, pero por ahora... esta es mi canción)

Y este capítulo (y espero que ahora sí sea final de este fict ) está dedicado a _tods ls que son **tan **fanátics del Takari como yo _(Y como sé que no hay quien me supere entonces me lo auto-dedico nn). Más bien esto va humildemente dedicado con muchísima estima y admiración a la linda autora que siempre escribe Takari _ de manera subliminal _ (Y de manera subliminal le _informo _que estoy muy orgullosa de sus dos últimos proyectos y que, como siempre, superó mis expectativas) Y además ella es una gran amiga, consejera y excelente escritora. El motivo de este fict puede ser por su pasado cumpleaños o quizás como regalo navideño (ambos MUY atrasados) o también como un pequeño tributo al **concluir **una importante etapa de la vida que al final de cuentas da el **comienzo **de otra ( bueno, creo que ella me comprende bien), todo depende de cómo ella lo tome

Todos los escritores de ficts deberíamos tener a una persona experimentada en ello (me refiero a que sepa redactar un fict) para que sea nuestro guía y modelo. Mientras más escritores excelentes leamos, mucho mejor, yo ya elegí a las mías (por cierto, no me conformo con cualquier cosa ) y principalmente de aquí parte este fict en honor a una de ellas. Para ti, _**Lara-Luna!! **_(No te hagas, que ya deberías habértelo imaginado nn) Por cierto, besitos y abrazos a Takeru (Gran incógnita para los lectores risa maquiavélica)

Por cierto, disculparán si el estado mental de Takeru estuvo incoherente. No soy experta en la materia. Prometo asesorarme mejor.

Nos vemos en mi próximo proyecto (o al menos uno que trataré de publicar antes de que se acabe el año) llamado _Enfoque de una Reflexión_ (¿De dónde habré sacado eso? )

Y lamento si tardo en publicar. Tengo un trabajo _algo_ estresante y trato de dar lo mejor de mí, por lo consiguiente termino los días muy fatigada. Pero prometo dejarme de vagancia y publicar los ficts que tengo pendientes.


End file.
